Mixed Up
by XxMexaieShugosoraxX
Summary: Kaito has had a crush on Miku for ages. When they finally get together, how will the two Kagamine's react! Seeing as Rin likes Kaito and Len likes Miku.  Slightly based off Daughter Of Evil. Rated Kplus for mild scenes


WOOT~! Omg this is the first time i've published a story! LOL this is a fluffy KaitoXMiku. Its amazing what happens when you start a RP LOL~! hahaha well i hope you enjoy it, and all feedback is much appreciated ^^ (no flames though please heheh, we're still amateurs ^^;)

DISCLAIMER! All vocaloids mentioned here do not belong to either deli or me. (we wish they did though ^^)

CHARA ROLE-PLAY LIST~ (We RP who we cosplay ^^)

**shugosora-** Kaito and occasionally Luka

**deli****.****neko**- Miku

**pantzlol**- Len

Also~!

(parenthesis) Is when we were talking casually to one another

[brackets] Is used when we were using brackets to explain things better in the story ^^

.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.

**Chapter 1 **

**shugosora**: Sitting there, watching my love run away from me. God she was timid.. Just seeing her long teal pigtails sway when she ran, and god those hips! she made me melt like my favourite aisu

I was sitting on the floor and adjusting my blue scarf to pass time when suddenly i heard someone fall with a shriek.

**deli****.****neko**: "eeck"

I was on my way to replace my negi products

when i tripped over

thud

strangely enough I didn't hit the ground

**shugosora**: Jumping up from my resting position i sprinted over to catch the tealette

tripping over my long blue scarf i tumbled head over heels towards Miku

i landed face up when suddenly an amount of weight knocked the breath out of me,

With the imploded leek flavoured ice-cream surrounding us both we couldn't help but blush

**deli****.****neko**: for a while i just stared at the person who broke my fall

it only just hit me that it was Kaito

and how awkward this position might seem

i tried to get up quickly

**shugosora**: breathing in the air that was just lost from my system i swiftly held onto her slender figure

sitting up from the position both of us were in made it even more awkward..

not that i minded

**deli****.****neko**: "um.." my mind was completely blank

I wasn't quite sure what to think

i had never in my entire life been in this sort of scene before

"I... um..."

suddenly i noticed all my negi ice cream had splattered everywhere

**shugosora**: Noticing the awkward pink tinge to her face that surely mirrored mine i started to get a good look at her eyes. They were truly a thing of wonder

A slight blue ring surrounded her pupil to try and blend it into the iris when suddenly its complexity turned to panic

stealing a glance to the side of us i saw what has caused the upset

her ice cream was spilt

"Hey, its okay. We'll go buy you some more" I said softly, bringing her delicate figure towards mine in a _friendly_ hug

**deli****.****neko**: I was sure that by now my face had gone entirely red

i could hear Kaito's heart beat clearly

"so warm" i thought

**shugosora**: My entire body must have raised a few degrees, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. 'my god I've spent too much time with Shota. I'm now starting to act like him' I thought with an inward frown. But all thought slowly disappeared as we both slightly brought our heads back.

My lips softly met to her rose pink ones

The mere sensation of our contact sent shivers down my spine

**deli****.****neko**: slowly I pulled away from him

our noses were still touching

I looked up

not quite sure what just happened

**shugosora**: I stared back at her serene eyes before she averted them.

she started to look all flustered...

**deli****.****neko**: "Ka-Kaito"

quickly I looked around and realised that we were still sitting in the middle of the path

a few people were staring at us

I suddenly felt embarrassed

**shugosora**: bringing my sub-conscious self back to reality i noticed - one again - Miku's distress

and this time i knew why

We were sitting in the middle of a footpath nearing a road.

Cars halted because of the tinge on the girl's face

realising that i shouldn't put her through any more torture i lifted her delicate self and placed it beside me

turning around i picked up her leeks and tried to salvage some ice cream

**deli****.****neko**: Kaito started to pick up my leeks and ice-cream off the ground and managed to get quite a bit

he had a big smile on his face, which made me smile back and forget what had just happened earlier

"thank you"

**shugosora**: "No problem." I said with a wink

bringing both bags into my left palm i offered my right to the youth that was still sitting in a daze

**deli****.****neko**: I placed my hand on Kaito's and stood up

his smile was the most handsome I had ever seen

Time skip~

**shugosora**: (deriously?)

**deli****.****neko**: (yeah)

**shugosora**: (rather abrupt...)

**deli****.****neko**: (yeah I'm really blank minded)

**shugosora**: (hmm okay)

**deli****.****neko**: Kaito walked up to the door of the mansion opening it and waiting for me to walk in first

i felt a blast of cold air against my face as i stepped inside

(tis as hot as today)

**deli****.****neko**: I heard the door click

**shugosora**: Shutting the door behind the both of us; there was still an uneasy awkwardness in our midst

because of this morning's 'incident'

I had no idea what came over me

i knew it wasn't lust though

Miku was different. I just hope i haven't scared her.

**deli****.****neko**: the silence was starting to become unbearable

i never knew that Kaito felt that way

i wasn't sure what i thought though

until this morning i had seen him as an older brother

i turned my head around and put on a smile

"I'm gonna put the ice-cream in the freezer before it melts"

**shugosora**: I nodded to show that i was listening and handed her the shopping bags

the weight of them seemed to make her topple a bit, but she managed to re-gain her balance

sighing to myself i started to ascend the mauve carpeted stairway and made my way to my room passing a few other roommates on my journey

upon arrival to my dorm i locked the door and flopped onto my bed - thinking how stupid i was to act on impulse like that

**deli****.****neko**: with the last bit of strength in my arms i heaved the bags onto the counter top

Ice cream...

he really likes it

i took the boxes out of the bag

and opened the freezer

only to find in was already full

the yellow boxes filled the entire space

i put the boxes backed back in the bags and started heaving them to the second fridge

i opened the second freezer only to find that one was full too

this time filled with orange boxes

i didn't have enough strength left in my arms to carry the bags again

maybe he could help me

I reached in the cupboard and got out five bowls

filling each with ice-cream

i put them on a tray and started making my way upstairs

**shugosora**: hearing a soft knock on the door made me look up from my PS3 [playing COD of course]. I called the person inside

...

Only to remember i locked the door

"one sec..." I said as i paused my game and made my way towards the door

unlocking it from its former state i opened the door to see the girl that i foolishly locked lips with earlier

She was carrying a tray with five bowls of ice cream

My favourite.

each bowl held two scoops

one of banana

another vanilla

third of chocolate

then rainbow

and lastly one that was foreign to my eyes

the pale green tinge made my brain click

Right. Leek flavour.. how could i be so stupid?

the tap of her impatient foot broke my train of thought

so i invited her inside

**deli****.****neko**: I stepped inside Kaito's room

looking around for a place to set the tray i noticed the desk was cluttered but the there was another table with some space on it

as i put the tray down

Kaito sat down in front of it

but rather than stuffing his face he looked at the bowls and seemed to be quite interested in the leek flavoured ice-cream

i tried to think of something to break the silence

but could think of nothing

**shugosora**: Looking up from the rather peculiar aisu i caught her glimmering eye for a moment

The silence between us was growing awkward, so i attempted to break it

"Uh.. the weather sure is nice today... apart from the blistering heat and humidity..."

**deli****.****neko**: "uh.. yeah i guess"

once again i put on a smile

"so..."

there were many things i wanted to ask but

it might make him uncomfortable

"um... is the ice-cream good?"

he looked at me blankly for a moment

**shugosora**: "I can eat this?" i said with - unfortunately - an obvious spark of hope to my voice

poking around the ice cream with one of the spoons i decided just to come clean

" Hey, um... Miku, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't know what came over me..."

I mustered all my courage and dignity with a deep breath in

" The truth is... I really like you. I've liked you for a few months now. I've just never had the balls to admit it"

i said, anxious to what her reply would be

**deli****.****neko**: my heart skipped at beat as I heard his words

his eyes were looking right into mine

i really didn't know how i felt

but i wasn't sure if i should say so

**shugosora**: Seconds turned to minutes and i was getting rather worried to why the tealette won't reply

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. I would be surprised if you accepted me. But nevertheless i thought it was necessary for you to know how i feel towards you."

i diverted my eyes away from hers, feeling the loss of blood on my face and my heartbeat thickening - all in preparation for the massive rejection i was sure I was about to receive

**deli****.****neko**: as people said unspoken words hurt

i really can't stand people looking sad'

"i-i think i just need some time" i managed to say

"I'm just kind of... mixed up i guess"

i said while staring at the table

**shugosora**: my heartbeat returned to its supposedly 'normal' pace, my head with emotions running wild

I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved, upset, sorrow, and impatience

in the end i just nodded at her

i stood up and hugged her - like a normal friend. and said faintly, scared that my voice would betray me "take your time. all the time in the world if that's what it takes you to be happy"

i lead her to the door and locked it shut again

i returned back to the stool i was resting upon not even five minutes earlier

only to - of course - see all of that ice cream melted. Wasted.

**deli****.****neko**: I went up one more flight of stairs

and turned into my room

I shut the door behind and rested my head against it

I wish I knew how I felt

I dived onto my bed, planted my face on my pillow

and quietly sang to myself

trying to take my mind off of what had happened today

.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,., .,.,. .

Ohh so what did you think of the first chapter? 8DDD Both me and Deli would love it if you read and replied~!

Arigatou~!


End file.
